1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection apparatus for connecting single-unit power converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the field of, for example, solar energy generation, a plurality of single-unit power converters are connected in parallel to provide a power converter of a large capacity.
However, the operation of connecting a plurality of single-unit power converters in parallel requires lots of time and labor in installation and wiring.